A deer in the headlights
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru is dumped by her boyfriend and the girls drag her to the bar, but when she runs into him and he makes her upself, her ex-sensei is there to help her. Oneshot! (use to be in my KakaNaru series) Rated M


**Summary:**When Naru was dumped by her boyfriend the girls drag her to the bar, she runs into him and gets her feelings hurt and runs out, Kakashi follows her and takes her home, she soon realizes they have more in common then she ever thought.

Warnings:M for language, sex scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :(

**Use to be part of my KakaNaru series but I am deleting that and just posting these as their own stories. **

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten dragged a mopey Naru to the bar.

"Guys I really just wanna stay home in bed."she whined.

"You need to get out forget him. Have fun!"Ino said, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

~o0o~

_One week earlier. _

Naru sat in her apartment relaxing for a while, she heard a knock on her door, she got up and walked to the door and opened it, she smiled at her visitor, or more like her boyfriend for over a year, Shou.

"Hey."she said and stepped forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips, he didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?"she asked and stepped back.

"We need to talk..."he said, she gulped she felt a pang in her gut.

"About?"she asked, he walked in, she looked at him strange and shut the door he sat down on the couch, she sat on the table close to him.

"Naru... we have been going out for over a year now...and I feel like-"  
"Like what?"she asked.

"Like you don't really...love me..."he said.

"I told you when we first started dating that I don't fall in love easily... you knew that and you still went out with me."she said.  
"That's not the point... Naru... I have given you everything you could possibly want and yet you can't even give me one thing..."  
"Is this because I wont have sex with you?! Or dress the way you want me to?"she snarled.

"Well-"  
"Really? I told you I have been hurt before! I don't fall in love and I don't just sleep around with people."

"Naru-"

"No you know what...if you want to be like that then fine we are done get the hell out! No one is making you stay with me."she said, he sighed and touched her cheek, she slapped it away and looked away.

"Such a cold heart... pity you do have a pretty face...guess its only skin deep.."he said and chuckled then walked out, Naru sat there in place shocked a little, her lower lip quivered a few tears dripped down her face, she sat there for over an hour tears just pouring down her face. Finally she stumbled to her bed and fell on it and cried hard. That's how Ino found her the next day, since then they had been trying to get her out but she didn't.

o0o

Finally tonight they all showed up and forced her to get cleaned up and dressed, Ino put her in a short dress with a low dip front, the dress was a dark blue that went to her mid thigh, she wore a pair of heels, and her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with her bangs pulled to the side and wore some light makeup.

o0o

They arrived and dragged her over to the table where they always met, some of the other jounin were there, Ino shoved her into the seat.

"Stay!"she growled and ran off to get some drinks.

"Well Naru long time no see."a familiar voice rang, she looked over and saw Kakashi sitting there, he smiled.

"Hi."she said in a low voice.

"What's got my old student down?"he asked and slid in next to her, she looked down and sighed.

"... I...-"

"Naru I got sake!"Ino said coming up. "Hey there Kakashi!"she smiled, he nodded. "Naru don't look now but _he _is here..."she said and sat across, the others joined.

"Thanks for letting me know." she said and looked, she seen him walking with a girl with a big chest and had long brunette hair, she was smiling and latching on his arm, he smiled and laughed, she closed her eyes and looked to the other side she blinked a few times and bit her glossed lips. Ino reached over and touched her hand, she closed her eyes and a tear dripped down her face, she sniffed a little a finger came up and brushed the tear away, she looked at Kakashi, he looked at her.

"Naru?"a voice said, she closed her eyes tight and opened them and blinked.

"Shou..."she said not looking at him.  
"What you can't even look at me?"he said and smirked, Kakashi looked at her, she sighed and looked at him. "Wow still cold."  
"Go to hell."she said.

"I'm just saying the truth."he said and shrugged.

"Shou!"a female voice said the girl ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey babe."he said. "Naru did you meet my new girlfriend?"

"Wait this is the girl..."she said.

"Yeah."he said in an amused tone. "Naru maybe you should hang out with her... you may learn something."  
"What how to be a whore?"she said looking at him, her hand came up and caught her in the face, she grunted and tipped over a little, she held her cheek.

"She is not a whore you are... out here dressed in a short dress with other guys when you wouldn't do that for me... you are something... cold and two faced."  
"Why don't you back off you jerk!"Ino said.

"Why don't you mind your own business."he said, Naru grabbed the glass of sake close to her and gripped it. "So Naru.-"  
"Go. To. Hell."she snarled and threw it at his, he gasped and spit out, he growled and raised his hand, she ducked and covered her head, he went to hit her, Kakashi stood up quickly and grabbed his wrist tight, he grunted and glared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... or you may not walk out of here alive."he growled.

"Come on Shou...let's get out of here."the girl said, he scoffed and glared at Naru then walked out, Kakashi sat down. Naru leaned over and hid her face, she shook hard and he could hear her sniffles a little.

"Naru?"he said quietly, she picked herself up.

"Ino the next time I say I don't want to go out... I mean it."she said and ran out, Ino looked down and sighed. Kakashi got up and ran out after her.

o0o

Naru cried hard and ran down the street, she grunted and fell on the pavement, she laid there for a second, then sat up, she whimpered and continued to cry, she buried her face in her knees. That's how Kakashi found her, he walked up and bent down.

"Naru?"he said quietly, she sniffled, he sighed and got her to look at him, he smiled. "I'll walk you home okay? Come on."he said, he helped her up and they walked together, Naru shivered at the wind, a jacket was set on her arms, she looked up and seen Kakashi smile at her, she smiled back and pulled it closer on her, his scent invading her nose. She smiled and felt her heart pounding hard, she blushed and remembered when she talked to Jiriaya.

"_Jiriaya...how do you know when you are in love?"she asked and looked at him, he sighed and looked up. _

"_Most of the time if its the right person your heart beats fast when you are around them, you love seeing or being around them, they always make you smile even on your worst day... they know your likes, dislikes, what upsets you, they will defend you and not let you get hurt. And when you feel it, you will be able to look over their little things they do. I guess that's the best way of saying it... you will know when your in love, your heart will tell you."he said and smiled at her, she smiled back. _

"Naru? Where is your keys?"he asked, she shook her head and reached up, and grabbed them from the top of the door, he took them and unlocked the door and got her in, she sat down on the couch and kicked her shoes off, he stood there.

"I better-"  
"Please stay...just for a little bit...please."she said quietly, he looked at her and smiled, he pulled his shoes off and walked over, he sat down next to her, she moved closer, then blushed a little.

"Kakashi?"  
"Hmm?"he asked and tilted his head.

"Do you... you think... do you think I'm...cold?"she asked.

"Huh?"  
"Ya know... like... inside..."she said and looked down.

"Naru... you are the warmest, nicest and sweetest person I know..."he said, he turned her head. "And anyone who says other wise is an idiot."he said, she blushed and looked down a blush on her face.

"Kakashi do you believe in things?"  
"Like?"  
"Like... ya know like things sometimes people don't believe in.."  
"What like ghost? Or Kami? Or what?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"It depends..."he said and shrugged.

"Do you believe in like...a soul mates?"she said staring at her blank tv screen.

"Hmm... if its the right person...maybe.."he said.  
"What about like... _sigh..._ do you believe in love?"she asked, he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"he said. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Like... you know when someone says 'I'm deeply in love with you' or 'I love you' do you believe in it..."  
"I do... but for me its different case."he said.

"How...?"he looked at her and sighed.

"Its takes a lot for me to fall in love... I don't believe in saying I love you unless I know I love you.."he said.

"So you wont say it unless you are sure..."she said smiling a little. _Maybe we are a better match like Jiriaya said then I thought..._

"Exactly."he said and smiled.

"Have you ever said it.? If you don't mind me asking."  
"No...its fine...no I never have..."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kakashi..."she said.

"Hmm whatever for?"

"Just being there for me... in the bar and all the years before."she said, he smiled and scratched the back of his head, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked at him they stared into each others eyes and leaned closer, Naru tilted her head a little and pressed her lips to his gently, he kissed her lightly, she leaned closer to him, he pulled back and looked at her.

"N...n...Naru... i-"

"Please..."she said and shook her head slightly, she leaned in closer and touched his face, she closed her eyes and pulled his mask down and kissed him again on his bare lips, he looked at her he felt her tongue run on his lip gently, he leaned closer and deepened the kiss, his lip running along her lip asking for entrance, she opened them and his tongue moved in and moved around her mouth gathering her taste, she moved closer and ended up in his lap, he nipped her lip lightly and broke the kiss and panted lightly, he opened his eyes and seen her looking at him. She leaned in again and kissed him again a little harder her hands cupping her face, he broke the kiss, she panted a little.

"Na...Naru... I... are you sure..?"he asked.

"Very sure."she whispered, he smiled and leaned up and kissed her jaw and down a little, he stopped at her pulse point and started to nibble the skin lightly and licked the spot lightly she gasped and tipped her head to the side giving him more room, he licked the spot and went back and nipped a few more times and sucked he gave one more lick then pulled back.

She panted and looked at him, he smiled and leaned in he nuzzled her neck a little, she wrapped her arms around him, she rocked her hips on his, he grunted a little and gripped her hips tight.

"Are... a... are... you..."he started to ask again in his lusty haze. She looked at him and reached down and cupped his crotch, he gasped and bucked up into her hand.

"I'm sure."she whispered, he looked at her and seen in her eyes, he stood up holding her tight he walked to her room, she wrapped her arms around him and licked at his jaw, he panted a little he got into her room and gently set her on the bed, he sat up, she looked at him, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the room. He crawled back up and leaned over her, she ran her hands on his chest, he smiled and leaned down and kissed her again his hands trailed to her sides and rubbed lightly, he slid his hands under her and searched for a zipper, he growled a little when he didn't find it, he broke the kiss to glare at the blue dress.

She opened her eyes to see his frowning face, she smiled and sat up making him move back more, he watched her grab the end and pulled it up over her head and tossed it, she laid there in only her small bra and bikini style panties, he smiled and leaned down and kissed from her jaw down to her neck then to her chest, he reached behind her and undid the snaps and pulled the bra off and tossed it, he looked at her chest and smiled and cupped her breast. She moaned and tossed her head to the side, he leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked, she gasped and tossed her head back, her hands tangled themselves in his soft hair and tugged a little, he licked the bud and sucked hard, then lightly bit it making her cry out, he smiled and let the first one go and repeated that with the other one.

She moaning his name and rubbing against his front, he could smell how ready she was, he kissed down her chest and nipped a few time, he dipped his tongue into her navel she moaned and arched up he smiled and kissed her hips then looked at her, she was watching him his eyes asked permission and she nodded, he smiled and slid his fingers in her panties and pulled them down slowly over her long legs, he tossed them to the side and kissed back up her legs then sat up a little.

He ran his fingertip over her slit finding it drenched, he let out a rumbling growl and smiled he slowly slid one finger inside her heat, she moaned and lifted her hips higher, he chuckled and slid it in deeper sheathing his whole finger in her heat, she moaned and arched his hips up.

"Please."she whined, he pulled the finger out a little and pushed it back in slowly so she felt it, he curled his finger and she moaned louder, he smiled he pulled his finger out making her whine, he came back with two fingers and slid in, she moaned and arched up high, he put his free hand on her hips keeping her down, he pumped his fingers in her heat. Her walls quivered around his fingers, she moaned and bit her lip hard and shook and moaned his name, his cock hard and almost unbearable to ignore, he pumped a little faster, she moaned and arched a little then gasped his name, her walls clamped down on his fingers and he felt her cum. She gasped and pulled air into her lungs she laid there shaking a little, he sat there staring at her, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, she looked at him, he pulled his pants and boxers off, he leaned over.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him through one eye. "Am I your first?"she blushed and nodded, he nodded and let out a breath. "This is going to hurt okay... it will get better I promise."he whispered and kissed her lips, she smiled and moaned when she felt his blunt tip rubbing on her slit gathering her juices, he looked her in the eyes and slowly slid inside her she felt her walls parting for him, he felt the barrier and sighed.

"I'm sorry baby."he said, she blushed at the name, he gave one thrust and broke through it, she yelped and cried out, tears poured down her face, he leaned down not moving, he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her nails dug into his back, he held her.

"I'm sorry."

"It hurts."  
"I know I'm sorry."he said, she whimpered a little more, he slowly slid back out and pushed back in, she whimpered a little, he repeated it, he wasn't even fully in yet.

"Kakashi..."

"It... doesn't... hurt..."she said, he smiled and kissed her again and pushed in, she felt his hips on her body. She looked down and seen he was inside her fully, he pulled out a little then pushed in again, she moaned and ran her nails on his arms.

"Fas...faster..."she moaned, he smiled and gave a harder thrust she gasped and arched up.

She moaned as he picked up the pace she moaned and held his shoulders, he smiled and looked at her, she leaned up and kissed him, he let her take over the dominance in the kiss, she pulled his tongue into her mouth and would nip his lip. He gave a sharp thrust she moaned and broke the kiss panting.

He thrust in deeper, she moaned loudly when his tip hit a spot in her making her see stars.

"Again there."she moaned, he smiled and did it again, then rolled his hips a little, she moaned and cried out and shook. He picked up the speed of her thrusts a little she moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"Naru... I'm cumming..."he groaned out, he panted hard and kept up the thrusts.

"M...m...me...too..."she moaned a little, he smiled and his thrust got a little sharper and harder she moaned and cried out, he balanced himself on one hand and brought his other hand to her clit and pinched it gently, she cried out her eyes widening, she cried out his name, he felt her walls tightening around tight, her walls quivered he groaned and gave two more hard thrust and came deep inside her, she moaned and shook.

He thrust as he came and groaned her name then he stopped cumming and leaned over her shaking, his eyes closed and his body covered in sweat like hers. She looked at him through hooded eyes she panted and lifted her arm sluggishly and wrapped them around his neck, he looked at her and panted, she tugged him down gently, he laid down on her body, he panted hard, she held him tight. They laid there catching their breath, he finally pulled up and pulled out of her, she moaned and laid there, he moved over next to her.

"Naru..."he whispered his eyes drooping in almost sleep. "I think... I love you."he whispered and fell asleep. She looked at him and smiled.

"I think I love you too."she whispered and kissed his cheek, she got her blanket and pulled it over her and held him and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Review I hope you all like it :) **

**No flames! **


End file.
